De la tristeza al amor
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Una pegaso vive una vida muy triste hasta que encuentra un pony muy especial que la hace vivir el amor y no sabe a las consecuencias que va a vivir, pero fue su primer beso con Soarin.
1. Chapter 1: Mi pasado

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro fanfic **

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

De la tristeza al amor

Hay ponis que tienen una vida hermosa y otros la tienen arruinada, esta es la historia de una pegaso que vive con su madrastra hasta que un pony muy la hiso vivir el amor.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban jugando en casa de fluttershy, cuando los padres de Rimbow Dash la recogieron a esta ultima le dieron una grata noticia.

Padres: Hija te tenemos que decir algo que cambiara tu vida- dijo con voz de tristeza

Rainbow Dash: Que cosa es ese algo que cambiara mi vida por siempre- dijo con voz asustada.

**Que tal les gusto**

**¿Qué será lo que le quedran decir sus decir sus padres?**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi amiga esta desaparecida

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Padre: Te vas a quedar con una madrasta el resto de tu vida por que yo y tu madre vamos a viajar par nunca volver- dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.<p>

Raimbow: Pero porque no van a volver nunca mas- dijo entre sollozos la pequeña potrilla.

Madre: Nos encantaría llevarte con nosotros pero es imposible, y no te preocupes por que la que te va a cuidar es alguien de fiar- dijo con un tono maternal.

Raimbow: Pero y si no lo es, les pudo haber mentido- dijo la pequeña potranca.

Padre: Lamentablemente nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada pequeña pero solo te digo que nunca la hagas enojar, por que si eso haces ella si se va a volver mala- dijo el padre de la potrilla.

Raimbow: Esta bien pero algún día les voy a volver haber- dijo llorando.

Madre: tal vez, pero lo mas probable es que no- dijo entono de lastima.

Raimbow: entonces adiós para siempre- dijo llorando.

_12 años después_

Ya había pasado cuando las Mane 6 se volvieron amigas, cuando twilight se convierte en alicornio, y en Equestria reinaba la paz gracias a los elementos de la armonía y sus portadoras y la princesa Celestia y su hermana la princesa luna decidieron que toda Equestia debería celebrar la derrota de todos los males, y esa derrota fue gracias a varios ponis como los elementos de la armonía y la princesa Cadensa y su esposo y varios mas, pero el problema era que una de los elementos de la armonía no podía venir al estar desaparecida desde hacia varios días y nada ni siquiera sus mejores amigas sabían de ella así que se tubo que cancelar la ceremonia asta nuevo aviso.

Twilight: Donde puede estar esa pony- dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Celestia: No lo se, pero alguien debe saber donde esta- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Luna: Es probable pero el problema es quien ese alguien- dijo la alicornio azul oscuro.

Fluttershy: Lo mas probable es que este en su casa pero solo los pegasos y alicornios pueden pisar las nubes, ósea digo que tenemos que buscarla en su casa- dijo la tímida pegaso.

Rarity: Fluttershy tiene razón tenemos que ir a Claudsdale a buscarla- dijo la unicornio blanca.

Applejack: Opino lo mismo tenemos que ir a buscarla a su casa- dijo la pony vaquera.

Celestia: Creo que tienen razón tenemos que ir a su casa a buscarla de inmediato- dijo la alicornio blanca con un tono de voz serio.

Twilight: Bien iremos pero el problema esta en que todas no tenemos alas, amenos que... usemos un hechizo para pisar las nubes.

Luna: entonces esta decidido iremos a su casa a buscarla- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Todas: Bien- dijeron al unísonio.

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Por fin te encontramos

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em>Horas mas<em> tarde:

Twilight: Ya llegamos a su casa- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Celestia: Tienes razón Twilight ya hemos llegado- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Fluttershy: Y tenemos que entrar todas- dijo la pegaso amarilla con una voz que expresaba nerviosismo.

Rarity: Fluttershy querida no tengas miedo después de todo tu diste la idea de venir aquí- dijo la unicornio blanca intenta calmar a su amiga.

Pinkie Pie: - saca un megáfono de la nada- ANIMO FLUTTERSHY!- dijo la pony fiestera.

Fluttershy: Si ya se yo di la idea pero el problema es que me da mucho miedo entrar a su casa- dijo la pegaso amarilla.

Twilight: Bueno Fluttershy si no quieres entrar te puedes quedar a cuidar la puerta- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Fluttershy: No quiero quedarme afuera sola prefiero entrar con ustedes y enfrentar el miedo- dijo la pegaso amarilla con un tono de voz decidido y al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo.

Celestia: Bueno eso ya es tu decisión pequeña pony- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Luna: Basta de charlas entremos- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Todas: Bien- dijieron al unisonio.

_Ya adentro:_

Twilight: Hola hay alguien aquí- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Voz: Quienes son ustedes- dijo una voz femenina.

Twilight: Rainbow eres tu- Pregunto la alicornio lavanda.

Voz: Primero respondan mi preguna- dijo la voz misteriosa.

Luna: Quien te crees para faltarle el respeto a una de las ponis mas reconocidas en equestria- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Voz: No lo voy a volver a repetir quienes son ustedes- dijo con una voz que dejo heladas a las ponis.

Celestia: Esta bien te lo diremos, somos los elementos de la armonía y las princesas del día y la noche- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Voz: Gracias por responder mi pregunta, ahora largo de mi casa- dijo con una voz demoniaca que dejo heladas a las ponis.

Celestia: No nos vamos a ir por que esta no es tu casa- dijo la alicornio blanca con un tono de voz de autoridad.

Voz: Que no es mi casa, claro que es mi casa- dijo muy furiosa la voz desconocida.

Luna: TE ORDENO QUE TE REBELES- dijo la alicornio oscura usando la voz real de canterlot.

Voz: Enserio quieres que me rebele- dijo la voz mientras todas hacían un gesto de afirmación con el resto- Bueno ustedes lo pidieron- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

(Nota: Cuando están pensando se escribirá con **Negrita**)

Fluttershy: **Por que tuve la tonta decisión de decirles que quería entrar**- dijo pensando la pegaso amarilla mientras temblaba del miedo.

Rarity: Fluttershy querida te sientes bien- dijo la unicornio blanca.

Fluttershy: Si Rarity solo que tengo un poco de miedo- dijo mientras la pony misteriosa se acercaba mas.

Rarity: No te preocupes yo también tengo miedo, pero no voy a dejar que me venza el miedo, por que esto es por una amiga- dijo la unicornio blanca.

Voz: Querían que me rebelara pues les voy a campar mi deseo- dijo mientras caminaba un poco hacia la luz- Obsérvenme yo soy...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió.

Voz 2: No les hagas nada a mis amigas- dijo una voz que parecía de una voz de una poni herida- Si lo haces te juro que te mato- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pony extraña.

Twilight: Rainbow eres tu- dijo mientras intentaba ir hacia donde provenía la voz.

Voz: VETE!-le dijo- Si lo haces te dejare ir- dijo mientras la otra sombra perecía no oírla.

Voz 2: Para que quiero que me dejes libre si no voy a tener a mis amigas- dijo mientras se dejaba ver un poco- Si las quieres matar, mátame también con ellas- dijo mientras se acercaba mas y se podía ver unos ojos color magenta.

Twilight: Rainbow eres tu- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Voz: Bueno como quieras- dijo mientas se iluminaba la habitación de un color celeste y se dejaba ver una alicornio celeste con la crin dorada y uno ojos celestes- Las matare a todas por decisión de su amiga- dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo a todas.

**Que tal el capitulo les gusto, espero que si.**

**Espero comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4: La batalla empieza

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Perdonen la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada por temas escolares**

* * *

><p>Voz: Mi nombre es Sakura- dijo- Adiós princesas- dijo la alicornio celeste.<p>

_Cuando desapareció la niebla:_

Sakura: Pero que, mi hechizo era el mas poderoso- dijo mientras veía a las princesas y portadoras sin ningún rasguño.

Celestia: Si quieres detenerlos tendrás que quitarnos los elementos, pero para tu mala suerte nadie puede quitarles los elementos solo ellas se los pueden quitar- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Te digo que yo si puedo quitarles los elementos- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Twilight: Como dijo mi mentora, nadie nos puede quitar los element...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue presa de un dolor insoportable, al igual que twilight el resto de los elementos también tenían ese dolor insoportable- AHHHHHH- dijo la alicornio lavanda antes de caer al piso inconscientes al igual que todas sus amigas.

Celestia: Que les has echo- dijo la alicornio blanca, con un tono de voz que expresaba furia.

Sakura: Nada, solo se quedaran inconscientes por unos minutos, pero cuando despierten las verán muertas y equestria ardiendo en llamas- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Luna: No te lo vamos a permitir que pongas a nuestro reino en llamas, entregaremos nuestras vidas si es necesario- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Hagan lo que quieran princesas, por que nada me puede derrotar- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Celestia: No creo que puedas con la magia de dos alicornios- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Aja- dijo con tono de sarcasmo la alicornio celeste.

Celestia y Luna: QUE EMPIEZE LA BATALLA- dijeron las dos princesas.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les gusto, espero que si.<strong>

**Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunny, la hija de celestia

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertencen.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

><p>Sakura: Por favor saben muy bien que no podran vecerme, ya lo intentaron hace siglos- dijo la alicornio celeste.<p>

Celestia: Pero tu hiciste trampa, dijiste que me hibas a dar a mi hija pero nunca me la diste- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Eso fue si tu me ganabas y si no yo me quedaria con ella.

Luna: Pues te ordeno que traigas en este momento a la princesa cristal light- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Pues si quieres la traigo pero te digo que ella no te conoze celestia y a ti tampoco luna, bueno y ambien le cambie de nombre, ahora se lla sunny- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Celestia: Y se puede saber por que le cambiaste el nombre- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Sakura: Por que ese nombre no me gusta y ahora es una linda alicornio pero no se parece nada a ti celestia solo tiene tus ojos y su melena es de la misma forma que el tuyo solo que de diferente color- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Luna: Bueno ya deja de hablar y traela en este momento- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Bueno la traere pero nada de abrazarla es muy timida y si alguien que no conce la toca se asusta y sale volando- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Twilight: Ya llevanos- dijo mientras se paraba la alicornio lavanda junto con sus amigas.

Celestia: Por fin despiertas twilight- dijo la alicornio blanca.

Twilight: Pero quien es la princesa cristal light- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Sakura: Sunny ese es su nombre ahora twilight sparkle- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Luna: Vamos rapidamente- dijo la alicornio oscura.

Sakura: Ya, ya, si quieren ir amos pero no le hablen- dijo la alicornio celese mientras de su cuerno salia una aura color magenta.

_Mientras en otro lugar:_

Sunny: Hermano por que mama se demora mucho- dijo una alicornio color negro y melena dorada.

Robet: Tal vez ya no tarde en llegar- dijo un alicornio color marron y de melena gris.

Sunny: Tengo miedo, por que mama dijo que iba a venor con alguien- dijo la alicornio negra.

Sakura: Pues ya no te tienes que preocupar sunny- dijo la alicornio celeste.

Fluttershy: Este lugar es escalofriante, tengo mucho miedo- dijo la pegaso amarilla escondiendose detras de rarity.

Sakura: Les presento a sunny y robet, mis hijos- dijo la alicornio celeste.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta a qui llego este capitulo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6: MADRE!

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

><p>Celestia: Sunny no es tu hija, es mía- dijo llorando.<p>

Luna: Hermana calmate por favor.

Sakura: QUE TE E DICHO DE QUE NO LE HABLES- dijo molesta.

Sunny: Mamá quien es ella- dijo escondiendose detras de su hermano.

Sakura: Son los elementos de la armonia y las princesas de equestria- dijo molesta.

Robet: Y que hacen aqui- dijo sorprendido.

¿?: Si hermana que hacen aqui- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Sakura: Magic moon por fin llegas- dijo molesta.

Magic Moon: Es que me retrase matando a la princesa de cristal y su esposo- dijo cansada.

Twilight: MATASTE A MI HERMANA Y MI CUÑANA- dijo muy molesta.

Magic Moon: Si algun problema, la antigua princesa tambien mato a muchos.

Celestia: Mi madre jamás mato a algun pony- dijo soñosando.

Sakura: Claro que lo hiso.

Luna: Ella nos dijo que no habia matado a nadie y nosotras siguieramos a ella de ejemplo.

Magic Moon: Pues les mintio, ahora ella lo debe confesar.

Celestia y luna: Ella esta muerta- dijeron llorando.

Twilight: Ellas tiene razon, por que si estubviera viva estaria con nosotros en ese momento.

¿?: Sakura ya me puedes liberar- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Celestia y luna: MADRE- dijeron sorprendidas

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7: La muerte de sakura

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>¿?: Hijas, están vivas- dijo feliz.<p>

Sakura: Heart hope diles la verdad a tus hijas.

Heart Hope: No se de lo que hablas- dijo nerviosa.

Celestia: Madre por favor no nos mientas mas- dijo suplicando.

Sakura: Me retiro con sunny- dijo mientras desaparecía.

Tawilight: A donde se fue.

Rarity: No lo se twilight.

_Mientras en otro lugar: _

¿?: Juro que cuando logre salir de aquí voy a matar a sakura- dijo molesta.

Sakura: Siempre dices lo mismo rainbow.

Rainbow: Sakura por favor déjame ir con mis amigas- dijo rogando.

Sakura: Rainbow eso no se va a poder, por que te voy a matar en este momento- dijo mientras de su cuerno salía una aura color magenta.

Rainbow: Sakura no me mates por favor- dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Sakura: Muy tarde.

¿?: No le hagas nada.

Sakura: Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer.

¿?: No soy nadie, pero tu no tienes derecho a matarla.

Rainbow: Por favor vete no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo llorando.

¿?: Rainbow acaso no me reconoces.

Rainbow: Si se quien eres, eres soarin.

Soarin: Si soy yo rainbow.

Rainbow: Vete y no vuelvas jamás.

Sakura: Ella tiene razón vete.

Soarin: Jamás lo hare- dijo molesto.

Sakura: Bueno pero solo te digo que no podrás derrotarme.

Soarin: Quien dice que no.

Después de decir eso, soarin empujo a sakura y a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y callo al suelo, al caer murió instantáneamente.

Sunny: Que le has echo a mi mamá- dijo llorando.

Soarin: Ella no es tu madre, tu madre es celestia, la soberana de equestria.

Rainbow: Soarin que has echo- dijo incrédula.

Soarin: Rainbow yo no hice nada malo ella te quería matar recuerdas.

Rainbow: Si lo recuerdo, pero no era para que le hagas eso.

Soarin: Lo se, pero ahora hay que llevar a sunny con celestia o luna para que la cuiden.

Rainbow: Pero ellas están a kilómetros de aquí.

Sunny: Si quieren yo les puedo llevar- dijo cogiendo mas confianza.

Rainbow: Bueno hazlo.

Sunny: Esta bien- dijo mientras de su cuerno salía una aura amarilla.

_Mientras en otro lugar:_

Heart Hope: Primero que quieres que les diga.

Magic Moon: Bueno tus hija quieren saber si has matado a ponis en tu vida.

Heart Hope: Si e matado a muchos ponis en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor denme sujerencias**


	8. Chapter 8: El destierro

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Celestia: QUE- dijo muy sorprendida.<p>

Luna: Madre dinos que esto es una mentira- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Heart hoop: Luna esto no es una mentira, es la realidad yo mate a varios ponis- dijo arrepentida.

Celestia: Pues madre, con todo le dolor de mi corazón, te tendré que desterrar de equestria, tu misma pusiste esa regla, la cual era de nadie debía matar a ningún pony, la única excepción era de que el asesinado era algún villano de equestria, pero los ponis que tu mataste no son villanos de nuestro amado país, así que a dios madre- dijo llorando junto a su hermana.

Heart hoop: Esta bien hija, yo puse esa regla y yo la debo de cumplir- dijo retirándose del lugar.

_Minutos después:_

La madre de celestia y luna ya se había retirado y las portadoras estaban tratando de calmar a sus gobernantes, mientras que la magic moon estaba esperando a su hermana.

Magic moon: *Por que mi hermana se demora tanto- pensó.

Twilight: Princesa no tiene por que estar a si recuerde que yo también e perdido a mi hermano y mi cuñada, y creo que también perdí a una amiga- dijo recordando a su amiga, su hermano y su cuñada.

Cuando de repente una luz segadora ilumino el lugar, y de ahí apareció dos pegasos y una alicornio.

Magic moon: Sunny donde esta tu madre- dijo muy preocupada por su hermana.

Robet: Si sunny en donde esta nuestra madre- dijo muy asustado.

Sunny: Ella esta muerta- dijo llorando.

Rarity: Pero como es posible que ella este muerta- dijo muy sorprendida al igual que sus amigas y las princesas.

¿?: Creo que no les gustaría saber- dijo cierta pegaso.

Mane 5: RAINBOW- dijeron muy sorprendidas al verla.

Rainbow: Jejeje, hola amigas- dijo muy feliz.

Fluteershy: En donde estabas- dijo recordando que ella estaba desaparecida.

Rainbow: Bueno lo que paso fue que sakura me secuestro en mi propia casa.

Rarity: Pero como es posible, nadie puede secuestrar a nadie y menos en su propia casa- dijo muy sorprendida.

Rainbow: Pero yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por soarin.

Mane 5: EL FUE QUIEN MATO A SAKURA- dijeron muy sorprendidas.

Rainbow: Pues si.

Celestia: No e preocupen chicas no lo voy a desterrar de equestria, recuerden que si fuera un pony inocente que no a echo nada si lo aria.

Twilight: Pero hay que encerrar a la hermana de sakura- dijo mirándola.

Luna: Yo creo que si.

Applejack: Pero quien se ara cargo se sunny y robet.

Celestia: Pues yo puedo cuidarlos.

Luna: HERMANA ESTAS LOCA, PUEDO HACEPTAR QUE CUIDES A TU HIJA PERO A SU HERMANO- dijo muy sorprendida.

Celestia: Que tiene de malo.

Twiight: No lo se.

Celestia: Bueno entonces yo me are cargo de ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Este capitulo lo bajo presión.**

**Si no les gusto el capitulo espero criticas, por que yo estoy con un dolor de cabeza horrible y sentí que me quería desmallar, pero no paso eso no quería dejarlos con la duda mucho tiempo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9: La sorpresa

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Rarity: Ya que rainbow ya esta aquí ya podemos celebrar la derrota de todos los males- dijo alegremente.<p>

Celestia: Si y también hay que arrestar a la hermana de sakura- dijo mirándola de reojo.

Luna: Hermana tu ve al castillo con tu hija y el de sakura y yo arresto a la hermana de sakura.

Celestia: Bien hermana, chicas vengan nos vamos a canterlot.

Mane 6: Bien.

Rainbow: Y que hay de soarin- dijo mirando al mencionado.

Celestia: Mmmm... el también puede venir recuerdas que la fiesta la celebra toda equestria incluyendo el imperio de cristal.

Twilight: Pero el imperio ya no tiene gobernantes- dijo triste.

Luna: El imperio no va estar protegido al no tener gobernantes.

Celestia: Y lo único que nos queda es que mi hermana o yo gobernemos el imperio.

Luna: Hermana pero no estamos casadas ni tenemos novio- dijo sonrojada.

Celestia: Yo si tengo solo que no te lo dije- dijo sonrojada.

Después de la revelación de celestia, las mane y su hermana se quedaron muy sorprendidas.

Rarity: Y quien es princesa.

Celestia: Es..es- dijo nerviosa.

Luna: Vamos hermana no tengas miedo de decirlo- dijo emocionada.

Celestia: Es...es- dijo aun mas nerviosa.

Twilight: Dilo princesa.

Celestia: DISCORD- dijo muy sonrojada.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les gusto el capitulo, espero que si.<strong>

**Espero comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10: Estas viva

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Luna: Hermana tu estas loca no, como vas a estar con el dios del caos y de la desarmonia- dijo muy sorprendida.<p>

Vos: En el amor puede pasar de todo.

Twilight: CADENCE, no era que magic moon te habia matado- dijo muy sorprendida de ver a su cuñada.

Cadence: Pues yo y tu hermano usamos un echiso de ilusion, el cual consistia en que ella piese que nos esta matando, así que eso se ignifica ue yo u tu hermano estamos vivos- dijo muy feliz.

Twilight: Si, si, si- dijo saltando como una potrilla de cinco años.

Applejack: Twilight te sientes bien- pregunto mientras veia la reaccion de su amiga.

Twilight: QUE SI ESTOY BIEN, CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN POR QUE ME ALEGRA QUE MI HEMANO Y MI CUÑADA ESTEN VIVOS- dijo mientas sacudia a applejack- creo que me pase- dijo sonrojada por su reaccion.

Todos: Jajajajaja.

Celestia: Bueno la ceremonia se realisara la proxima semana, pero chicas pueden venir a mi castillo hoy en la noche- pregunto a las mane 6.

Twiligh: Yo si puedo ir- dijo un poco mas calmada.

Flutterhy: Yo igual- dijo timidamente.

Rarity: Si es en canterlot yo voy- dijo muy feliz.

Applejack: Yo si puedo ir.

Pinkie: Yo tambien puedo ir, hoy no tengo nada que hacer- dijo muy feliz.

Rainbow: Yo no puedo, quiero descansar.

Celestia: Bueno rainbow si no quieres ir o no tengo problema.

Rainbow: Gracias por comprender princesa.

Celestia: No hay de que.

Luna: Bueno chicas es hora de que nos retiremos y cadence por avor ven con migo y mi hermana a canterlot- dijo seriamente.

Cadence: Claro tía luna.

Celestia Bueno chicas nos retiramos.

Mane 6: A dios princesas.

_En la noche: _

Era una hermosa noche, la recien nombrada princesa twiligh estaba esperando a sus amigas para ir a canterlot.

Twilight: Por que mis amigas se demoran tanto- dijo desesperada.

Applejack: Tranquila twilight ya llegamos.

Rarity: Chicas ustedes creen que en canterlot este haciendo frio- dijo mientras revisaba su bolso de mano.

Twilight: Rarity por si no lo recerdas es verano.

Rarity: Hay se me habia olvidado jejeje.

Twilight: Saben que ya hay que ir a la estacion del tren.

Mane 5: Si.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya ustado este capitulo.<strong>

**El romanse entre soarin y rainbow emiesa en el proximo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11: Te demuestro mi amor

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los pesonajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en la casa de rainbow:<em>

Rainbow estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama cuando suena el timbre.

Rianbow: Ahora quien es- dijo molesta por que ella estaba durmiendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con soarin.

Rainbow: Hola soarin- dijo dejándolo pasar.

Soarin: Hola rainbow- dijo entrando.

Rainbow: Soarin por que vienes a mi casa a esta hora no podrías venir mañana- dijo algo molesta.

Soarin: Bueno yo iba a venir mañana pero me dijeron que mañana es la gira de los wonderbolts por equestria.

Rainbow: Si lose, pero que cosa es tan importante para que vengas hoy y no después de tu gira- dijo ya mas calmada.

Soarin: Es que esto no puede esperar- dijo nervioso.

Rainbow: Soarin te puedes apurar en decirlo que estoy muriendo de sueño- dijo desesperada.

Soarin: Primero prométeme que no me golpearas ni nada.

Rainbow: Lo prometo- dijo algo fastidiada.

Soarin: Bueno yo...yo...te amo- dijo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Que dijiste- dijo sonrojada.

Soarin: Yo te amo dashie- dijo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Pues yo...yo...igual- dijo sonrojada.

Soarin: Entonces me permites besarte- dijo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Pues si- dijo sonrojada.

Soarin se lanzo en rainbow y la beso apasionadamente y ella acepto gustosamente, ellos tuvieron una noche que jamás van a olvidar ( seguro sabe a lo que me refiero, pero no deseo tocar el tema )

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo.<strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
